new_zealand_xmas_promenade_tourfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BeccaSchmecca/It's official! Brigade 4 announces reunion tour set to start in April!
Amazing news: Brigade 4 finally announced a reunion, along with a global tour to celebrate. I wonder what the set list will be like. What about the stage design? We'll have to find out! Either way, here's the first round of tour dates: * Montreal, Canada, 1 April 2018 - Stade Olympique * Newark, USA, 3 April 2018 - Prudential Center * Pittsburgh, USA, 5 April 2018 - PPG Paints Arena * Cleveland, USA, 6 April 2018 - Quicken Loans Arena * Philadelphia, USA, 8 April 2018 - Wells Fargo Center * Washington, D.C., USA, 10 April 2018 - Capital One Arena * Hartford, USA, 12 April 2018 - XL Center * Providence, USA, 13 April 2018 - Dunkin' Donuts Center * Boston, USA, 14 April 2018 - TD Garden * Buffalo, USA, 16 April 2018 - KeyBank Center * Toronto, Canada, 17 April 2018 - Rogers Centre * Detroit, USA, 18 April 2018 - Ford Field * Chicago, USA, 19 April 2018 - United Center * Milwaukee, USA, 20 April 2018 - Miller Park * Tel Aviv, Israel, 24 April 2018 - Yarkon Park * Uncasville, USA, 27 April 2018 - Mohegan Sun Arena * New York City, USA, 28 April 2018 - Madison Square Garden * Atlantic City, USA, 29 April 2018 - Boardwalk Hall * Baltimore, USA, 2 May 2018 - Royal Farms Arena * Norfolk, USA, 4 May 2018 - Norfolk Scope * Raleigh, USA, 5 May 2018 - PNC Arena * Greensboro, USA, 7 May 2018 - Greensboro Coliseum * Greenville, USA, 8 May 2018 - Bon Secours Wellness Arena * Columbia, USA, 9 May 2018 - Colonial Life Arena * Knoxville, USA, 11 May 2018 - Thompson–Boling Arena * Atlanta, USA, 14 May 2018 - Philips Arena * Jacksonville, USA, 16 & 17 May 2018 - JVM Arena * Orlando, USA, 18 & 19 May 2018 - Amway Center * Miami, USA, 21 May 2018 - American Airlines Arena * Tampa, USA, 22 May 2018 - Amalie Arena * Nashville, USA, 24 & 25 May 2018 - Nissan Stadium * Memphis, USA, 26 May 2018 - Liberty Bowl Stadium * Little Rock, USA, 27 & 29 May 2018 - War Memorial Stadium * St. Louis, USA, 31 May 2018 - Dome at America's Center * Kansas City, USA, 2 & 3 June 2018 - Arrowhead Stadium * Indianapolis, USA, 5 June 2018 - Lucas Oil Stadium * St. Paul, USA, 7 June 2018 - Xcel Energy Center * Minneapolis, USA, 8 & 9 June 2018 - U.S. Bank Stadium * Omaha, USA, 10 June 2018 - CenturyLink Center * Denver, USA, 11 June 2018 - Sports Authority Field * Oklahoma City, USA, 13 & 15 June 2018 - Chesapeake Energy Arena * San Antonio, USA, 17 June 2018 - Alamodome * Houston, USA, 18 June 2018 - NRG Stadium * Dallas, USA, 19 June 2018 - Cotton Bowl * New Orleans, USA, 20 June 2018 - Smoothie King Center * Phoenix, USA, 22 June 2018 - Talking Stick Resort Arena * Las Vegas, USA, 23 June 2018 - T-Mobile Arena * Los Angeles, USA, 25 & 26 June 2018 - Dodger Stadium * San Francisco, USA, 28 June 2018 - AT&T Park * Sacramento, USA, 29 & 30 June 2018 - Golden 1 Center * Portland, USA, 2 July 2018 - Moda Center * Seattle, USA, 3 July 2018 - Safeco Field * Vancouver, Canada, 4 & 6 July 2018 - BC Place Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts focusing on interesting stuff Category:Browse